Realization
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Alex and Olivia go under cover as a couple to gain information about a prostitution ring.
1. Chapter 1

"Alex." I saw blue eyes staring into mine; a soft smile tugging at her lips. Carefully, I reached forward and tucked blonde hair behind her left ear. Her smile grew when I cupped her cheek.

"Olivia, we can't." Alex placed her hand over mine and drew it away. Holding my hand, Alex gently stroked my knuckles with her thumb.

"But why?" A lump was forming in my throat. Alex's eyes were full of love and tenderness.

"Because you have to wake up." Alex's face started to fade away.

"OLIVIA!"

I shot up; almost falling off the small bed and looked around. I was in the break room at the station. The sympathetic look on Elliot's face told me everything. "Again?"

"Again." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Maybe you should tell her."

"Are you insane? Tell Alex that…"

"Tell Alex what?" Blood drained from my face as I looked over Elliot's shoulder. There she was. Alex leaned casually against the doorframe with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing. What's up?" I stood to stretch, praying Alex would let my slip go.

The blonde eyed me a moment before answering. "Don wants us in his office." Glancing once more at Elliot, I followed Alex into Cragen's office.

The captain looked up from a desk full of paperwork as we walked in. "Close the door please."

I knew that look. He was worried about something. "What's this about captain?"

"I need you to go undercover and find out what you can about Isabella Martinez. She's under investigation for prostitution."

"Okay. Why do you seem so worried?" My brow creased when Cragen glanced towards Alex and back to me.

"Because you have to go undercover with Alex. You'll be posing as a couple who wants to do business with her." I fought the blush that rose from my neck to my face. Go undercover as the lover of a woman I have been dreaming about for the past month? This was going to be fun.

"Olivia?" Alex turned towards me more. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. When do we head out?" Both Alex and Cragen watched me. They knew something was wrong.

"The two of you will go to Manhattan tomorrow and sign into the Wellington Hotel. I'll give you more information in the morning. It's late and you both need to sleep and pack."

"Okay." I finally turned towards Alex. "I'll pick you up in the morning then?"

Xxx

The next morning, I showered and finished packing. I had dreamt about Alex again. Hopefully I wouldn't call out for her in my sleep while we were on this job. Knocking on her apartment door lightly, I waited. "Hey Liv, come in." Alex wore a simple pair of black slacks and a light blue, V-neck, long sleeved shirt. For some reason, I found it amusing to see her barefoot.

"Morning." I stepped over the threshold and was hit with the smell of fresh coffee. "I don't think I've ever seen you without high heels on."

Alex glanced back as she poured herself another cup of coffee. "Well I mostly live in them but on occasion I like to live on the wild side." I chuckled and leaned against the counter. "Would you like a cup?"

"That'd be great." I watched as the dark, steamy liquid filled the mug.

"I'm almost finished packing so make yourself at home."

"Thanks." Taking a seat on the small leather couch, I realized Alex's apartment was decorated like mine; lightly. It was clear neither of us spent much time at home. The apartment was a small one bed one bath and had a decent view of the city. The couch and chair were a black leather set. The coffee table was iron with a glass top. Like mine, the kitchen table was covered with paperwork.

"It's not much but I call it home."

My attention was drawn to Alex who watched from the bedroom door. "It's nice." I stood, "Ready to start our new lives?"

A half grin played at the blonde's lips as she pulled her suitcase behind her. "Why of course darling." This week was going to kill me.

Xxx

The hotel was very nice. It had an open living room and a single bedroom connected to it. "This is nicer than my apartment." I smiled inwardly when I saw the complimentary basket of coffee in the small kitchen. Making my way into the bedroom, I placed my bag on the queen sized bed. "Where would you like to unpack?"

"Besides my dress, everything else can fit in a drawer. We have today and tomorrow to be seen as a happy couple. Then tomorrow is the dinner party Isabella will be throwing."

"Cragen already got us on the guest list." I started to unpack as Alex hung her dress. It was a gorgeous; dark red and fitted. The neck was a deep V and it was strappy in the back. Alex would look stunning.

"Something on your mind Liv?" Alex studied my reflection in the mirror.

"Have you ever been undercover before?" It was a stupid question since she was an A.D.A. and not a cop but I didn't want to brush her off again.

"No, but I have been in a few lesbian relationships."

My brow creased and Alex noticed. "What?"

Alex placed her clothes in the second drawer. "I am a lesbian Olivia." I felt blue eyes on me.

"But, you had dinner with David…and you were…"

Alex turned and leaned against the dresser. "It was a business dinner. You know the dress code for that place; men in suits and women in dresses." Alex paused a moment. "I didn't know you kept up with who I have dinner with."

I had to think of something quickly. "It was just because Elliot and I brought you that paperwork." I was relieved when Alex accepted the excuse. I wasn't surprised at Alex's orientation. I was surprised at how I felt about it.

That day we stayed in but outside the hotel, I was Mariska and Alex was Stephanie. We had been together seven years and were happy together. We lived in a cute studio apartment right outside the city. Isabella's file said that she only does business with stable-looking couples who wouldn't draw suspicion. Therefore, we needed to be seen as a happy couple on Isabella's turf.

Xxx

We ordered our food at the nearby Italian restaurant and waited for our drinks. "You seem more at ease now that you know." Alex folded her arms on the small table.

"Why wouldn't I be? We've been friends for years. Nothing would change the way I feel about you." Alex's brow rose at my choice of words. "I mean," my voice trailed off as the waiter came with our drinks. "Thank you." I had never been so happy to have a glass of wine in my life.

"She's here." Alex lowered her voice. "Time to put on that charm of yours." Alex placed a hand on mine and spoke as a red headed woman walked by. "Thank you for this. What a great way to celebrate our anniversary then come to New York and stay awhile."

"You're welcome. Anything for you." It was hard not getting lost in Alex's eyes.

"I couldn't help but overhear, the two of you are celebrating?" Isabella studied us a moment.

"Yes we are." Alex squeezed my hand gently. "Seven years today."

"That's fantastic. How did you two meet? If you don't mind me asking."

"At work. Stephanie walked into the room and every head turned. When she looked at me I dropped my coffee and it went everywhere. After a few weeks, I finally asked her on a date. Lucky for me, she said yes." While I spoke, I laced our fingers together. I could tell Alex was curious as to why I did so. Isabella was buying our story already.

"What a lovely story." The petite woman smiled. "Well, I'll let you get back to your date. Have a wonderful night." With that, she walked off. I quickly retracted my hand and grabbed my glass.

Alex watched me while she ate. "Mixing in a bit of us I see."

"It helps make it believable."

Xxx

It was nearly ten before we got back to the hotel. Isabella caught us at the door and the three of us and the three of us got coffee. Isabella told us about the town since she believed we were from Boston. "It seems we made a good first impression." I walked in and fell into the couch. It felt nice to lean my head back and close my eyes.

"Mhm." Alex joined me on the couch. She may have been sitting on the other end, but I could feel blue eyes watching me. "She seems to believe us."

I knew there had to be something behind Alex's statement. I just wasn't sure I wanted to know what it was. "Which side of the bed do you want?" When Alex didn't reply, I turned my head to look at her. She had a questioning look. "What? We're two grown adults."

"You seem very at ease for someone who just found out I'm a lesbian is all." I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged. Alex if only you knew how completely screwed up my emotions about you are right now you'd probably understand. "I'll take the right side. I'll join you once I brush my teeth and wash my face." After doing my own nightly routine, I got in bed. I wasn't sure what all Alex was doing because she was in the bathroom a good fifteen minutes. When she finally walked out, breath caught in my throat. I never imagine the strong willed lawyer in anything but business attire and there she was in a pair of night shorts and a t-shirt. Alex looked beautiful. I turned to the wall as Alex turned down the covers. "Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight Alex." The last thing I remember is the smell of Alex's shampoo.

Xxx

When I rolled over, there was emptiness beside me. Opening my eyes, I groaned at the brightness of the room. The smell of coffee and the absentness of Alex forced me to get up. Yawning, I walked out of the room and into the small kitchen. I didn't even notice Alex sitting on the couch. Thankfully she waited until I set the coffee pot down before she spoke. "Well it seems you have an autopilot."

"Yeah it kicks in when I smell coffee." A playful smirk tugged at Alex's lips as I came to sit. "Sleep well?"

"Yes until someone started tossing in her sleep. I had to hold you for about ten minutes before you would finally calm down."

The blood drained from my face. God, I hope I didn't say anything. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay. Once I slept near you, you seemed to sleep peacefully." Alex noticed my blush as she sipped her coffee. Thankfully she didn't ask about it. "What's the plan for today?"

"We can get some groceries for the kitchen. And take turns cooking? We'll need to check in with Cragen soon." I could feel the coffee livening up my muscles. Oh the issues of caffeine addicts.

"I already filled him in. He called about nine. I didn't want to wake you. "I just blinked at the blonde. "He said to be careful tonight."

Xxx

It was time to get ready for Isabella's party. Alex looked stunning in the red dress. It hugged her in all the right places. Alex curled her hair and made sure each strand stayed in place with hair spray. My black dress looked simple and plain next to hers. "Ready to go?" Alex grabbed her black Coach clutch.

"You look fantastic." I couldn't help it. The words came out before I could stop them.

A half grin tugged at the corner of Alex's dark pink lips. "Thank you. You look very nice as well." No one could keep their eyes off Alex when we walked in. I had a sense of joy when people thought we were together.

"Stephanie, Mariska, I didn't realize you would be here." We turned and were met by Isabella and a taller woman who had jet black hair. Her name was Nancy. She was Isabella's girlfriend and partner in their prostitution business.

"Yes we got a last minute invitation a few days ago." I smiled at the two women. "You're the one who put all of this together, correct?"

"Yes, I am." Isabella gave Alex a once over. "You're very lucky Mariska. Stephanie is a gorgeous woman."

I didn't realize I took a protective step towards Alex until it was too late. "I am. She's smart, beautiful, and can make an amazing cup of coffee." As I spoke, I slipped my arm around Alex's waist.

Isabella gave us a slight nod. "This is Nancy. She and I have been together for five years. Please, enjoy yourselves and we'll talk later."

Once we found a place that was away from the other guests, Alex spoke. "Protective are we?" I didn't reply. What could I say? Alex glanced around quickly and leaned in so she could whisper. "It's okay. We're believable." The feeling of Alex's warm breath on my ear and neck made me shudder. Sadly, she noticed.

The night went on and we mingled with the other guests. We seemed to fit in quite well. There had been a band playing in the background and once they started to play "Love Is Where You Are" by Diana Krall, each couple started to slow dance. I was nervous being this close to Alex in such an intimate way. The lyrics seemed to mimic how I felt about Alex. "Breathe Olivia." Alex whispered in my ear again and I tried not to breathe. This was ridiculous. I'm a grown woman who's acting like a teenager. "Are you going to be okay? Because your hands need to be on my hips."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sliding my hands down slightly, they came to rest on the blonde's curves.

"There you go." The next song was, "The Look Of Love." "I'm sorry." Alex's voice was light.

I panicked. "For what?"

"You're uncomfortable dancing with me like this." Alex's voice was sympathetic. Much like Elliot's was when he would wake me up in the station when I mumbled Alex's name in my sleep.

I was quiet a moment and looked down to her shoulder. I couldn't bare look into her eyes. I would spill everything if I did. "I-I'm not…"

"Then what is it?" Alex was worried. It was clear in her voice. Before I could reply, Isabella appeared.

"Nancy, have you ever seen a couple more in love than these two?" Alex and I stopped dancing. Her hands slid down my arms while mine stayed firmly on her hips.

"I'm really not sure." The taller woman didn't speak much.

"What are you two love birds doing tomorrow?" Isabella looked between us.

"We're not sure. Why?" Alex spoke up before I could.

"Why don't the four of us have a late lunch together? I would say breakfast but I'm sure the two of you don't want to get out of bed before noon." Isabella's implication made my cheeks grow warm. The thought of making love to Alex…

"We would love to." Alex and Isabella set up plans while I fought away the idea of Alex and I. "Well, I want to get my girlfriend back to our room. I don't want to share her any longer." With that, we said our goodbyes and left. Neither of us spoke until we got back to the hotel. "Okay Olivia, what's wrong? And don't you dare say "nothing." You've been acting strange all day." Alex stood with a hand on her hip.

"I can't lie to her anymore. We were friends and I hated lying to her. "Alex, I…" My voice trailed off as I looked into worried blue eyes. "I think I've…" I sighed. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Alex stood there silently. She just stared at me dumbfounded. "That would explain a few things." Ice blue eyes softened as Alex walked over and cupped my cheek. "When did this start?"

"I don't know." My voice was light. "It just happened."

"I know." Alex leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Each kiss became more passionate. I pulled the blonde against me as she placed one hand on my hip and the other in my hair. When we finally broke for air, I let my forehead rest against hers. "We have a lot to talk about, but not tonight. For now, let's go to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

As we walked into the bedroom I became more nervous. "Alex…" My voice trailed off.

"Yes?" I watched as the blonde walked towards the dresser to pull out night clothes.

"Uh…do you mind unzipping me?"

Alex gave a slight nod and walked behind me. "We don't have to do anything yet. I'm not the type to jump straight into bed with someone." My body relaxed as Alex pulled the zipper down. "Well, technically we are hopping right into bed but…"

I couldn't help but chuckle as I held my dress up. "I know what you mean." I watched as Alex walked into the large bathroom to change. Sighing inwardly, I let my dress fall and stepped out of it. As I dressed, I wondered what this meant. I had never thought about being with a woman before. And if someone would have told me when Alex and I first met that I'd fall in love with her I'd call them crazy. When she first came to SVU we didn't get along too well. "Don't mess this up Olivia." Knocking on the cracked door, I heard the shower being turned on. "Hey can I brush my teeth?"

"Let me get in the shower and you can." I waited. "Okay, you may come in."

"Thanks." I wasn't sure what I felt. The only thing separating a naked Alex from me was a few feet and a shower curtain. Not that I would try anything. I'm not the type to rush into anything either. "I had fun tonight." I started my nightly routine.

"I did too Liv." Alex chuckled softly. "Now our cover story will be easier."

"It will be." Isabella's words came to mind. "Do you think there was anything to Isabella's comment about seeing two people so in love?"

Alex was quiet. "I think everyone could tell there was something between us. The only reason I didn't pursue you is because I had only seen you date men. Though I did hear about Babs kissing you." There was a light chuckle in Alex's voice.

"Yeah. She really liked you." I could only imagine the look of horror on Alex's face. Once I was done, I went to lie in bed. I stared at the ceiling until I felt Alex climbing into bed. "Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Olivia." Alex cupped my cheek and kissed me softly.

Xxx

The next morning, I woke to the smell of Alex's shampoo. When I opened my eyes, I realized I was holding her. I smiled inwardly and sighed. "Morning Liv."

"Did I wake you?" I leaned back slightly.

"No, I've been awake for a little bit. Cragen messaged me and I filled him in." My eyes grew wide a moment and I started to panic. "Don't worry. I didn't tell him everything." Alex turned to face me. Ice blue eyes met mine. "As I said last night, we have a lot to talk about. Along with the job that's what we can do the next few days. You've never been with a woman before and it's different, obviously, than with a man."

"Just tell me what to do. I want this to work." I tucked a wisp of blonde hair behind Alex's ear. Alex stayed still as I traced her jaw line with my fingertips. Her skin was so soft. Glancing down to her lips I asked an unspoken question. There was a twitch at the corner of the blonde's mouth giving me her answer. Closing the gap between us, I kissed Alex softly. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

Alex ran her hand up my leg and let it rest on my hip. "It's close to ten; we better get up and get ready for our lunch date. I'll make coffee while you shower."

"You know, I'm going to get spoiled sleeping in until ten each morning."

"And waking up to fresh coffee." I chuckled. Alex was right. I would miss that.

"Yes, that too."

Xxx

"Stephanie, Mariska, how are you today?" Isabella greeted us as we joined her and Nancy.

"We're good." Alex and I took a seat at the small table. "The dinner last night was fun." Nancy kept her eyes on Alex. I didn't like it. Something about the way Nancy looked at Alex made me uneasy.

"It was fun." Isabella beamed at the waiter when he walked towards our table. The average built man took our drink orders and walked away. "I would like to jump right into business if you don't mind."

Alex's brow rose. "Business about what?"

Isabella glanced at Nancy and back to us. "Nancy and I are in the business of pleasure. We saw how happy you were last night and wondered if you would like to help others feel that happiness." I knew the wire I wore was recording every word any of us said. Sadly, Isabella was seasoned in this so she knew how to word things without giving any evidence away.

"Of course we would be interested." I paced my hand on top of Alex's. "We just want everyone to be as happy as we are." Thank God Cragen and the rest of our team couldn't see what we were doing.

"That's fantastic." The waiter came back with our drinks and we placed our orders. Once he was gone, Isabella continued. "Why don't the two of you come for dinner at our place tomorrow night and we can tell you more about our business."

"Sounds lovely." Alex smiled and took a sip of coffee. The four of us talked about mindless things. How we enjoyed the city and how our little getaway was going so far.

Xxx

"So, how's our happy couple?" Munch's sarcastic tone rang out of the speaker. I rolled my eyes at the screen as Alex and I sat on the couch. We were on video chat with Cragen and Elliot. Of course, Munch and Fin wanted to make sarcastic comments so they joined in too.

"Very funny Munch." I made sure to sit a few inches from Alex. We couldn't tell them we were together yet. I mean, I didn't even know if we were together.

"Look, be careful tonight. Olivia, don't let Alex out of your sight. She's not used to this kind of undercover work." Cragen was concerned for both of us. "And besides, she's our favorite A.D.A."

"Oh thanks Don. I appreciate it." Alex's tone was dry as she fought back a playful smirk. "I'm the only A.D.A. who will put up with you people." Alex and I explained how we were going to play tonight. Elliot, Fin, and Munch would be nearby in case anything went wrong. After the chat ended and the connection was cut I got serious.

"I didn't like how Nancy was looking at you. She knows something."

"I know. I noticed that too. We'll have to be very careful tonight." Stern blue eyes met mine. "Don't even think about it. I'm not letting you go this alone."

"Damn it Alex." I shook my head and leaned back into the couch pillow.

"I know you too well Liv." Alex chuckled softly when I glared. "I'll be fine. You'll be there to protect me. Besides, I do know how to use a gun and I'm quite good at it." That thought had never crossed my mind. Suddenly images of Alex with different guns flooded my mind. "What have I started?" Alex tilted my chin and kissed me softly. "Be good."

Xxx

Nancy met Alex and I in the lobby of the apartment building Isabella wrote down. "Nice to see you again Stephanie." There was that look again. Nancy gave Alex a once over and I could see hunger building in her green eyes. "Mariska." The woman simply gave me a nod. We followed the taller woman into the elevator and rode to the penthouse suite.

When the doors opened, we were met by Isabella's butler. "Good evening ladies. May I interest you in a glass of wine?" The British gentleman was of an average build and appeared to be in his thirties.

"Thank you." Alex and I each took a glass and continued into the living room.

"Isabella will be with us momentarily. She's finishing up work in her study." Nancy spoke softly as she sat in one of the velvet covered chairs. Alex and I sat on the matching vintage couch and sipped our wine. Before Nancy could speak, Isabella walked in.

"I do apologize for my rudeness. I had a few business things to deal with. They took longer than I had expected."

"That's quite alright." Alex smiled at the red head. "I understand how work can take longer than intended."

"What do you do Stephanie? I never asked before." Isabella leaned against the chair Nancy was sitting in.

"I'm a book editor. I get manuscripts constantly. It's a good thing I love to read."

"I'm sure that does take some time. What do you do Mariska?"

"I'm the owner of a bookstore. That's how Stephanie and I met. One of her favorite authors had a book signing at my store and she came." I squeezed Alex's hand gently with a smile.

"What book? If you don't mind me asking?" Isabella was interrogating us with casual conversation. Something Alex and I have been through many times.

"_Course of Action_ by Gun Brooke. Gun is quite an amazing author. When you have time, please give one of her books a read." That wasn't a lie. I had seen that book on a shelf in Alex's apartment.

"I'll have to read it soon. But down to business, the two of you know Nancy and I are in the business of making people happy. All we would need the two of you to do is fund us. Help us get girls from the less fortunate countries here and match them with respectable men and women who want their happy ever after."

"That sounds lovely." I reached for my purse to draw my gun and badge when the door was kicked in.

"Hands in the air!" Fin was followed by Munch and Elliot. I drew my gun and pointed it towards Nancy and Isabella.

"You set us up!" Isabella pulled a gun from the small of her back and aimed it at Alex. When she fired, I moved in front of her. A sharp pain started to radiate from my chest as I fell to the floor.

"Olivia!" Alex's hands pressed down on my chest. "Hang on." I heard Elliot call a bus. I was losing a lot of blood and quickly. The last thing I remembered was Alex's ice blue eyes glistening with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter. I have a few BIG tests coming up but didn't want to keep you all hanging off that cliff I left you on. Enjoy!**

"I'm riding with her." Alex's voice was stern.

"Ma'am…" The poor paramedic tried to plead his case but Alex wasn't having it.

"Let her ride…please." My voice was barley a whisper. I could only imagine the triumphant smirk Alex had as she climbed in. I kept my eyes closed. If I didn't see the blood, the pain wouldn't be as bad. "Alex…"

"Olivia, don't talk." Alex took my hand in hers. "Just be quiet."

"But…" I wasn't sure how much blood I had lost. All I knew is that I couldn't die before telling Alex how I really felt.

"The stubborn blonde has a point ma'am. You shouldn't talk." I couldn't help but chuckle. I knew Alex was glaring at the him for the name calling.

Xxx

I groaned when my body started to wake up. I heard the familiar beeps of a hospital. Opening my eyes, I cringed at the bright sunlight that filtered through the half open curtains. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I noticed Alex asleep in a chair. She looked peaceful. "She's been here the whole time." My attention turned towards a brunette woman in a nurse's uniform. "There was a complication with your surgery and you lost a lot of blood. You've been asleep for two days."

"Oh…" I cleared my throat and cringed from pain. "Ow…"

"Here, now that you're awake, I'll adjust the pain meds. You're lucky to be alive. Alex refused to leave. You're partner Elliot brought her clothes from your house so she could shower." As the nurse checked my vitals, Alex started to wake up.

I smiled as the disheveled blonde became conscious. "Hey…"

Rubbing her eyes, Alex stretched with a yawn. "Hey…how are you?"

"I've been better." Alex chuckled and stood. I scooted over so she would have a place to sit.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." The brunette gave us a soft smile before exiting.

"She told me you haven't left since I was admitted." I laced my fingers with Alex's.

"She's right. I wasn't going to let you wake up alone." Alex paused a moment. "The doctor told Cragen you would have to take time off work to heal."

"And you're going to make sure I do." I grinned up at the blonde. Hoping Alex would go easy on me.

"Yes you're going home with me until you're able to work in the field again. All the girls are safe. Elliot and Fin took down Isabella and Nancy. They will rot away in prison for the rest of their worthless lives." It was easy to tell Alex was upset. The grip she had on my hand tightened.

"That's good. Are you okay?" I brought Alex's hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles lightly. She had been worried about me.

"I'm fine." Alex paused, leaning down to kiss my forehead softly. "I thought I lost you." Right as Alex leaned away, Cragen walked in.

"Glad you're still with us. Everyone's been worried about you. Once you're cleared to come back to work, you can go home. Alex will be taking care of you."

"And I guess I have no say in this?"

"Nope." I chuckled softly at the older man. He always looked out for everyone in the unit. "Elliot and the rest of them want to see you. Are you up for visitors?"

"Yeah. I think I'll be okay."

Cragen gave us a nod before walking towards the door. "Oh, and I know." With that, he walked out the door.

Xxx

After a few days Alex and I got into a comfortable routine. Once she allowed me, I'd get up and cook breakfast while she got ready for court. During the day, I would just hang around the apartment and read. I don't think I've ever read so many books in my life. Thank God Alex was a book person so I didn't have to start reading the law books she had. I never knew Alex could cook until she showed me her stash of recopies. They were amazing dishes that she's created. Thankfully were simple and easy. Alex groaned as she walked in and kicked off her black high heels. "Bad day?"

"You have no idea." The blonde placed her bag beside the table and came to fall into the couch. "I love being a lawyer, don't get me wrong. But sometimes I hate it." Alex slid to lean against me.

"I'm sorry. Dinner should be ready soon." I wrapped Alex in my arms and let my chin rest on her head.

"I thought I smelt bacon cheeseburgers coming down the hallway."

"With barbeque sauce and all."

"You tell anyone I have a weakness for barbeque bacon cheeseburgers and I'll sue you for slander." Alex poked me in the leg to make her point. All I could do was laugh. I enjoyed moments like this; the two of us just cuddling on the couch. "How was your day?"

"Good. Pretty uneventful." I motioned for Alex to move so I could finish the burgers. "Did I mention, I'm glad you like to read? If you didn't, I'd be reading law books by now."

Alex chuckled as she came into the kitchen. "Oh I can only imagine you reading a law book. Did you finish _Course of Action_ yet?"

"Yes and I loved it. Carolyn and Annie are so cute together." I paused. "They kind of remind me of us. I have never been with a woman, nor thought they were attractive, before I met you."

"And I went against one or two of my main rules when it comes to dating women. Never date a curious woman or a straight woman." Alex took my chin between her fingers when I looked away. "I'm glad that I did." Kissing me quickly, Alex stepped away and brought down two plates and two glasses for us.

"Going back to the book though, it really is a page turner. I've never been one for books but I couldn't put it down." I fixed my plate and met Alex at the table.

"Yes I know. I read the entire book in a few hours."

Xxx

I was finally cleared to go back to work after a week. I would be on desk duty but at least I was at work. I enjoyed staying with Alex while I was healing though. It would be odd going back to my place. "Ready for work tomorrow?" Alex turned back the covers as she settled into bed.

"I think so. The time off has been great and restful but I enjoy working." A knot started to form in my stomach. Dread washed over me and Alex noticed.

"Olivia?" Alex's voice was laced with worry. "What's wrong?" The blonde cupped my cheek. "Liv?"

"I just realized that…it's stupid. It's nothing." A lump started to form in my throat. Turning away, I clenched my jaw.

"You don't want to go home do you? Afraid of what will happen once you go back to the real world?" Alex kept her voice light as she wrapped an arm around my waist. When Alex snuggled in behind me, I finally relaxed.

"Yeah….I'm happy here…with you but…" My voice cracked. "I don't want work to get in the way of our relationship."

"Liv, I know you think your other relationships failed because of your job but I think it's because they weren't who you were meant to be with. If something is meant to be, it will happen."

Hearing Alex's words gave me hope. I turned in her arms and let my forehead rest against hers. "Thank you Alex."

"You're welcome Liv. Now let's get some sleep. You can stay longer if you'd like. Or I can stay at your place. We'll figure it out later."

Xxx

"And she lives!" Everyone cheered as I walked into the station.

"Thanks guys. And of course I'm alive. You think I'm dying that easily?" It was nice being back at my desk.

"Yeah, thankfully I won't have to deal with Elliot much longer. He sucks as a partner."

Elliot threw a paper ball at Fin. "Hey, don't hate just because you can't keep up."

Fin just shook his head. "It's good to have you back Liv."

"It's good to be back." Before I could open the files on my desk the phone rang. "Benson." It was a nurse from the nearby hospital telling me there was a rape victim that came in. She was in her early twenties and wanted to report her boyfriend. Instinct kicked in when I ended the call. I stood and went for my gun and badge just to realize I haven't gotten them back yet.

"Not yet Liv. Fill Fin and Munch in. They will handle it. You're on desk duty for now." Cragen was stern but he was right. Once everyone was gone, he pulled up a chair. "We need to talk about Alex."

I held my breath. There was no denying our relationship to him. He knew we were together. "Yes Captain?"

"Is it official?" Cragen's leaned back when I gave a slight nod. "Well, I can't say that I wasn't expecting this eventually." He paused a moment. "I've known you for awhile now and I saw the way you acted around Alex. And everyone can see how the two of you look at each other. It was only a matter of time."

"How much did who win? I know there's a bidding pool somewhere."

Cragen laughed. "I think Munch won the most. They all bet the two of you would become a couple but Munch said it would happen before you came back from the undercover job." All I could do was laugh. We didn't have much of a life outside of work so we had to keep things light somehow. "Well, I hope the two of you will be happy together."

"Thanks Captain." I watched as he stood to go back to his office. "How long do you think I'll be on desk duty?"

"Just a few more days. Just until I see you're well enough. You got shot in the chest Liv. Take it easy."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love how this was supposed to be a one-shot but now it's turned into a multi chaptered fic. And I've started working on chapter five already. :) **

"Ready to go home?" Alex's step paused as she approached my desk. "Or you can go to your home. You've not been there in about two weeks." I leaned back in my chair wondering if the strong willed attorney was going to correct herself again. Alex glared at my grin. "Shut up."

"I just need to pick up a few things. You can come with me." There was a pause in the room when Alex and I started talking. I knew everyone was listening to our conversation. But it was nice being able to be open about our relationship.

"Sure." I stood and locked up my desk.

"Must be nice getting off at a decent hour." Both Alex and I glared at Munch. We knew he was joking but couldn't help it.

"It's just until Captain let's me come back fulltime." Slipping into my coat, I started for the door. "Don't worry. Once I'm cleared, you'll see me as much as you'd like."

"I wouldn't say that. Alex may get jealous. Women always give into my charm eventually."

"Yes Munch. The day Olivia gives into that charm of yours will be the day I marry Cragen."

Xxx

"It's not much but…this is my humble abode." I unlocked the door and let Alex enter. It was strange being back here. My apartment looked generic compared to Alex's. Hers looked like a home and mine looked like a hotel room.

"It's not bad. You don't spend time here anyway because you work all the time. It serves its purpose." Alex took a seat on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" I dropped the large stack of mail on the counter as I brought down two glasses. "I'm sure not everything went bad while I was gone." I poured orange juice into the two cups and took them to the living room. "But you really don't mind me staying another night or two?"

"No, I don't mind. But you will have to come back here to clean out the fridge eventually." Alex shot me a smile before taking a sip from her glass.

"The joy of cleaning." I gathered a few things and we left. Alex and I ordered take out before leaving so we could pick it up on our way home. That thought unsettled me slightly. I considered Alex's place home instead of my own apartment. I had never felt that way before.

"You okay Liv?" I snapped out of my inner turmoil when I felt a soft hand on my arm. "You went somewhere. Everything alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. Ready to go home?" And there I go calling her place home. I wonder if Alex will read into it like I am.

Alex watched me skeptically before answering. "Yeah, let's go." Grabbing my bag and mail, we were out the door.

Xxx

"Sometimes all you need is good take out. Sadly it's so unhealthy." I chuckled as Alex propped her feet on the coffee table and leaned back.

"True, true." Once I cleaned up, I leaned back on the couch. Alex wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into her. As I sat, I listened to Alex's heartbeat. I enjoyed times like this; listening to her calm breathing and just being together. "Alex…" My voice trailed off. I wanted to tell her about the inner battle I had but at the same time I didn't want to.

"Yes, Olivia?" I could feel her eyes on me. "Something's been bothering you since we were at your apartment. What is it?"

I stayed quiet a few minutes before I just went for it. "It dawned on me that I consider this my home. I really enjoy staying here, with you." Alex was quiet. When she never replied, I became extremely nervous. "Alex…I'm sorry. I…" Pulling away I stood quickly. "I think I should go."

"Olivia." Alex's tone was even but it didn't stop me from freaking out.

"Obviously I crossed a line…"

"Olivia." Alex raised her voice and stopped my babbling. I looked cautiously towards the blonde. "Calm down. I enjoy you being here. That's why I hesitated earlier at the station. It just became a habit to consider this your home."

"Really?" When she nodded, relief washed over me.

Alex walked over and wrapped me in her arms. "Stay as long as you'd like. But eventually we'll have to do something about your apartment."

"Yeah. But not now." I sighed into silky blonde hair. I really have fallen for this woman.

Alex pulled away and took my hand in hers. "Let's go to bed." My heart pounded as Alex led us to her bedroom. Electricity rushed through me when she kissed me deeply. Our tongues danced and battled for dominance.

Once the kiss broke, both of us were panting for air. "Are you sure?"

"I am." Alex kissed me again. I was having issues with the buttons on her shirt. My hands were shaking. Alex placed gentle hands on top of mine and I met her gaze. "Don't be scared. Just do what feels right. I know this is new for you but I'll be with you every step of the way." There was something in her blue eyes that made me feel safe. All the worry I had washed away when I looked into Alex's eyes.

"Okay." I laced my fingers in long blonde hair and kissed Alex softly. I was still nervous but not scared. Alex smiled into the kiss when my hands started to explore her curves. I wanted to feel her skin against mine. I finished unbuttoning Alex's shirt and slid my hands inside. Her skin was so soft. Alex stood there as my hands roamed her. She knew I was skittish. A sigh escaped her lips when I cupped each of her breasts. As I massaged them, her eyes fluttered shut.

"Let's move to the bed." Alex guided me to the bed and stepped out of her slacks.

"You're beautiful Alex." The air hitched in my throat when I took the blonde in. She stood there in a matching black lace bra and panties set.

"Thank you Olivia." Alex pulled my shirt over my head and threw it onto the nearby hamper. Our eyes stayed locked as she unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them to the floor. I felt vulnerable standing like this. Alex pulled me against her and kissed me gently. My head tilted to the side as she kissed along my jaw and down my neck. A fire was starting inside me as she kissed along my collar bone to my bare shoulder. "We don't have to undress anymore unless you want to. If you don't mind, I'd like to take this slow."

"Yeah, let's take it slow." I captured Alex's lips again and she pulled me with her onto the bed. That night we explored each others' body. Being with Alex just felt right in every way. Maybe she was right. Maybe all of my other relationships never went anywhere because they weren't what I really wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: please remember, the rating has changed from T to M. Nothing BIG yet.**

The next morning, I woke up to see Alex sound asleep next to me. The covers pulled up just underneath her bare shoulder. Images of me kissing along Alex's stomach and taking each hardened nipple into my mouth. Alex made me explode when she massaged my breasts and ran her teeth over each nipple. I had never come from just that before. Alex groaned when my alarm sounded. "Turn it off." She was many things but a morning person was not one of them.

I chuckled and did as she asked. "You're the lucky one who doesn't have court until ten. I have to get to the station by eight." I kissed Alex's shoulder before getting up and slipping into a robe. We always made sure to preset the coffee maker to brew coffee at six so it would be ready by six thirty when I had to get up. Life started to fill my body as the smell of fresh coffee filled my senses. Before stepping into the shower, I noticed nail marks along my sides. Alex left her mark and we were the only ones who could see it.

Xxx

"Okay, what happened?" Elliot's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I met a questioning gaze when I looked up from the paperwork on my desk.

"You're humming. You never hum." Elliot leaned back in his chair. Before I could answer, Fin spoke up.

"Isn't it obvious? Alex and Liv are finally together and…"

"That's enough." Saved by Cragen. "We have another case. Munch, Fin how about you take this one? Elliot and Olivia have paperwork to do." Cragen filled Munch and Fin in and sent them on their way.

"Well, either way, I'm glad you're happy." Elliot smiled before getting back to work.

"Thanks. I really am happy with her. I want to do something nice but sadly I don't have a key to set anything up."

"Liv I'm sure by now the guy who runs the place knows you. And if you say you forgot your key or something they'll probably let you in." Elliot was right. I had become friends with the building manager. I'm sure by now he knows Alex and I are together so he would most likely let me in if I explained what I wanted to do.

On my lunch break, I called the building manager of Alex's apartment. "Hey Oliver, it's Olivia how are you?"

"I'm well. How may I help you?"

"I have a favor to ask. By now, you know Alex and I are together and I wanted to do something special to surprise her. I was hoping you could help by letting me in."

Oliver was quiet a moment. "Yes I can let you in. This will be a onetime thing though. And if anyone asks, you picked the lock."

I chuckled softly. "Deal. Thanks Oliver. I'm not sure when I'll need your help yet. But I'll keep you in the loop."

"Keep who in the loop?" I jumped when I heard Alex's voice coming up behind me.

"No one." Quickly, I shoved the phone in my pocket and turned to face her. "How was court?"

Alex watched me. "You're up to something. Court is okay. I have a solid case going right now. I think the jury will be in my favor. The judge wants to take a lunch break before the finishing statements. Shall we?"

"The sandwich place down the street?" Alex agreed and followed me out the building. "So, apparently I was humming earlier."

"Humming? You never hum." Alex leaned against the wall inside the elevator as we rode it to the bottom floor.

"That's what Elliot said. Apparently, when I'm happy, I hum." I watched a smile tugged at Alex's lips which only made me smile.

"Well, that's a good thing. Oh, and it's my turn to buy. You paid for dinner last night." I didn't try to argue with Alex. She was a lawyer which meant she got paid to argue. So there was no point in even trying.

"Olivia, how are you?" Jasper, the sandwich shop manager, greeted me as Alex and I entered. "And Miss. Cabot, how are you?"

"I'm well. Please call me Alex."

The tall man smiled. "Only if you call me Jasper. Now, what can I get for you lovely ladies? I'm sure Liv wants her normal." We placed our orders and took a seat in a farther booth.

Alex and I talked about our days and how things are going. She stopped talking when the bell on the door sounded. "Oh. This will be fun."

"What is it?" Before I could turn, my question was answered.

"Alex, Olivia," Babs's nasally voice made me twitch. This was going to be fun. She kissed me and wanted to sleep with Alex. "How are you?"

"We're good. How are you Babs?" I looked up at the red head as she came to a stop.

"Doing great. So, are the rumors true?" Babs leaned into whisper. "Are the two of you together?" My eyes grew a moment. "Well, that gives me my answer. Olivia, you're a lucky woman. Alex is quite a woman."

"Yes, I know she is. Can I help you with anything?" Please say no. Please God say no!

"No. I just came here to pick up my order. Have a good one." Babs gave Alex the once over and walked away. All I could do was shake my head. The second Babs was gone, I had to laugh.

Alex glared at me when I snorted. "Shut up." Alex's tone just made me laugh more.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." I had to whip away tears and attempt to compose myself. Finally I was able to stop by the time Jasper brought our food.

"Here you go ladies. I saw Babs over here. She wasn't bothering you, was she?"

"No. I've had to work with her before and she has a big crush on Alex." I grinned and stole a glance towards the disapproving blonde.

"Well, if I may say, she'd be crazy to not." Jasper was a very polite man. "But anyway, enjoy your sandwiches and wave me down if you need anything."

Once he was back behind the counter, Alex spoke up. "He's very nice. I guess you and Elliot come here often?"

"At least once a week. The cheesecake is amazing." Alex chuckled as I took a bite of my sandwich.

Xxx

"So how as your little lunch date with Alex?" Elliot caught me coming back into the station and couldn't help himself.

"Are you going to constantly ask that? Or point it out?" I sat down and got back to work.

"Nah. I'll quit eventually. The newness hasn't worn off yet."

"Yeah right." I shook my head and opened the first file on my desk.

"Have you figured out what you're going to surprise her with?"

"Not yet. But the building manager is going to help me out."

"That's good." Elliot and I worked in silence. Both busy with paperwork. Cragen said I could come back fulltime next week. The first thing I wanted to do was tell Alex. I knew her phone would be off since she was in court so I shot her a text message.

Hope the rest of your day is going well. Cragen said I can come back fulltime next week. See you here after you're done. I've got dinner covered. Your second favorite dish you hate to love. ;)

When six came, Alex walked into the station. I smiled since I was on the phone. She made her way to her office and cracked the door. I heard jazz music start to play which meant it had been a bad rest of the day. Once I was done with paperwork, I filed it and knocked lightly on Alex's door. "Come in."

"Bad day?" Alex looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You win some you lose some. Sadly I can't win them all. My client didn't tell me everything in their past and I was blindsided by it. And of course, the jury ate it up." Alex paused and leaned her head back. "Thank you for your text message. That's great news."

"I have a feeling I'll be putting a bottle of wine in the freezer for twenty minutes when we get home?" I walked over and started massaging Alex's shoulders.

"Yes." Alex rolled her neck and tried to relax. A soft chuckle escaped the blonde's throat.

"What?" My hands stilled.

"You called my place home." Alex placed a soft kiss on my knuckles. "Let's go home."

Xxx

Alex pulled me into her arms that night. I enjoyed listening to her soft breathing. It was relaxing and her strong arms made me feel safe. Alex let her chin rest on top of my head. "Move in with me?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Are you sure?" I looked up and into Alex's ice blue eyes. They were filled with anxiety and worry. She was going out on an emotional limb with her heart. All Alex did was nod. "Yes. I'd love to move in."

"Good. Because I already made you a key." I chuckled as Alex shifted back into her previous position. "We'll pack up your stuff and move you in soon. I want you here with me."

"So much for taking things slow I guess." I nestled into Alex as I started to fall asleep.

"Shut up."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry for the late delay in an update. Been insane over here because of school. Not had time to write. But anyway, here's the new chapter. And the rating is M now. **

That weekend, Alex and I went back to my apartment and packed up the little stuff that I kept there. What I didn't want or needed, we took to the homeless shelter or gave to a different charity. It was odd seeing the few boxes of stuff that I actually cared about. "Is this all of it?" Alex walked out of the building with the last box in her arms. She looked so different from what she wore during the week. A pair of dark wash jeans, a long sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, and a pair of tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun because going up and down two flights of stairs got pretty hot. "Olivia?"

"Yeah. That's all of it." I took the box from Alex and slid it into the backseat. Thankfully when we got home, one of the door men helped us take the boxes up. "Thanks Jack." I gave the young man a twenty and sent him on his way. Bringing the last box into Alex's bedroom, I collapsed on the bed.

"You okay Liv? I can't have you dying here. I'll be the first suspect for sure."

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Alex's face. "Yes the girlfriend or boyfriend is always the first we look at."

"Yes, I know." Alex sat beside me and placed a hand on my thigh. "I cleaned out a few drawers and a space in the closet for you. Do you want to start unpacking now or grab some lunch first?"

"Let's do it now. Once I stop doing it now, it won't get done." It took about an hour to get me moved in. It was nice. I felt like I finally had a home. Alex pulled the hair bow out and I watched as gold cascaded around her shoulders. So much has changed since we first met. My feelings towards this woman have changed dramatically. I think I was in love with her. Warmth spread through me with that realization. I was in love with Alex Cabot. "Alex?"

"Yes?" Alex looked me over and smiled. She knew. Something in her eyes told me she felt the same way. "Let's grab some lunch and watch a movie. I can get work tomorrow."

"Sounds great. I'll cook." Alex chuckled as I made my way to the kitchen.

Xxx

"Alex," I wrapped my arms around the blonde and let my chin rest on her shoulder. My heart started to pound against my ribcage. I wanted to tell her how I really felt. "I love you." Alex smiled when I kissed her shoulder.

Turning in my arms, Alex met my gaze. "I know. I've known. And I love you too Olivia." My body started to buzz when Alex kissed me. Each kiss became more passionate as her hands wandered under my shirt. When Alex realized I wasn't wearing a bra, she hummed and slipped her tongue between my lips to dance with its counterpart. Alex walked us to the bed and started pulling the shirt over my head. The cool air from the AC instantly hardened my nipples.

"May I, Counselor?" I couldn't help but grin as my fingertips played at the hem of Alex's shirt.

"You may, Detective." Alex kept her eyes locked on me as I slipped the shirt over her head and tossed it in the hamper. Heaven forbid I throw another article of clothing on the floor. I was not about to get a death glare again. All I could think was how soft Alex's skin was. I could feel her pulse as I kissed and nipped along her neck. "Olivia…" Her voice was breathless. We continued undressing each other between heated nips and kisses.

My eyes grew wide a moment when Alex pinned me to the bed and straddled my hips. "I always knew you took charge Alex but…"

Alex smirked down at me. "Of course I take charge in every aspect of my life. I'm a lawyer. Besides," she leaned down until she was a whisper from my lips. "That's one of the reasons you love me." I moaned as Alex captured my lips with hers. A strong thigh made its way between my legs and my hips bucked immediately. I needed friction. Badly.

"Alex…" I was able to tangle my fingers in Alex's long blonde hair after she loosened her grip. Alex kissed and nipped her way down my neck and sucked a hardened nipple between her teeth. I hissed when she bit down slightly. My eyes fluttered shut as she soothed the bite with her tongue. A soft whimper escaped my lips as she did the same to my other breast. I wanted to get my hands on this woman. My heart started to race as I felt Alex kiss downward. A throaty moan escaped my throat when Alex took a slow, deep lick up my wet folds.

"Mmm. If I knew I had this effect on you," another lick, "I would have continued teasing you." All I could do was whimper as Alex placed featherlike kisses on the inside of my thighs. She knew where I wanted her but she was going to torment me first.

"Alex, please…" I sighed when Alex finally stopped teasing me. My hips bucked when Alex continued to suck my clit. Slowly, she brought two fingers towards my entrance. I trusted Alex, and when I looked down there was an unspoken question in her eyes. "I trust you." Alex slid two fingers in and started a slow inward and outward rhythm. If she kept this up, I wouldn't last much longer. The only thing I could think would keep me grounded was to lace my fingers in her hair. My hips bucked with Alex's fingers and I could feel my body start to tremble. "Alex…." With one more inward thrust Alex curled her fingers against my front wall and I exploded. "Fffffffuuuucccckkkkk!" Everything started to tremble and convulse. Alex never stopped until my body started to still.

Alex withdrew her fingers and crawled up beside me. "Are you okay?" All I could do was nod. Pushing stray hair away from my forehead, Alex placed a soft kiss on my temple. Alex nuzzled up beside me, resting her head on my chest.

Once my breathing evened out, I finally regained the ability to form a coherent sentence. "Is that how it always is with another woman?"

"It depends on who you're with and if they know what they're doing." Alex placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder.

"So, the reason for me not being able to move would be because you know what you're doing and because I love you." I wasn't sure who I was directing that statement towards. My head was still foggy.

Alex chuckled. "Yeah. Something like that." She paused a moment. "I think you're about to pass out. Let's get some sleep. You have work in the morning."

"But Alex…."

Alex tilted my heads to look into her eyes. "You can in the morning. No rush. I just wanted you to see what it's like being with a woman." Alex placed a soft kiss on my lips before nuzzling back into me.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. exams are FINALLY over so I was able to wrap up this lovely story. Hope you all have enjoyed it. I know I've loved writing it._

The next morning, I woke up with Alex in my arms. Now that I've gotten used to having her beside me, I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't here. My life has changed so much in the past few weeks. Going undercover, being shot, falling in love with Alex, admitting said love, and moving in with her. It was a lot to take in but I wouldn't have it any other way. "Morning Liv."

"Oh, did I wake you?" I placed a soft kiss on Alex's naked shoulder.

"No. But your grip tightened slightly." Alex turned to face me. "What were you thinking about?"

I met the blonde's gaze with a soft smile. "You…Us…Everything that's happened the past few weeks."

"And," Alex let her fingers trace lazy shapes on my hip. "What are your thoughts?"

"So much has happened so fast but I wouldn't have it any other way. I feel…at peace when I'm with you. This is my home." Alex smiled and kissed me. A tender kiss turned into a sensual one when I rolled on top of her. Alex sighed when I kissed across her jaw and took her earlobe between my teeth.

"Olivia…" Alex's voice was breathless. I was driving her mad when I continued kissing down her neck and across her collar bone. Right before I took a hardened nipple between my lips, Cragen's ringtone blared from the nightstand. Alex groaned.

"You're kidding me." I gave Alex an apologetic look as I answered. "Hey Captain. What's wrong?" A stripper had been found butchered in an alley way and I was needed. "Okay, I'll be right there." My head fell when I placed the phone back. "Damn it."

Alex chuckled and ran slender fingers through my hair. "It's okay. We can continue later. Now go get in the shower and I'll make coffee."

xxx

I got to the station and everyone noticed my slight irritation. "Sorry to pull you away from your girlfriend but we needed you here."

I sighed at Elliot. His tone just made me laugh his comment off. "It's fine. So, where are we with the case?" Fin and Munch were at the scene already.

"The victim's name is Tammy Hershing. We need to track down the victim's family and let them know what happened." Elliot stood and slipped into his jacket.

Flipping through his notes, I noticed the way Tammy was killed matched the MO of a cold case we were unable to solve a few years ago. It was going to be a long day. "Alright, let's go to Queens. That's her last address."

Xxx

It was close to ten before Elliot and I got back to the station. We weren't close to catching Tammy's killer but I wanted to check in with Alex. Slipping into the bathroom I pulled out my phone and dialed Alex's number.

"Hey Liv, how's the case?" It was nice hearing her voice.

"It's not too great. We notified Tammy's parents but they weren't much help. They haven't spoken to their daughter in over ten years." I continued to tell Alex about the case. She hated that we weren't getting anywhere.

"I'm sorry. I put your dinner in the fridge since you're probably going to sleep in the crib tonight." There was slight disappointment in Alex's voice but I knew she understood.

"Thanks. I guess we'll have to take a rain check on what we started this morning?"

Alex chuckled softly. "I guess so. Well, since you're not coming home tonight, I'll finish up the work I have and then probably go to bed. Bring this guy in but be careful."

"I will. I have my own issues with him. He drug me away from my girlfriend." Alex laughed. "Alright, goodnight Alex. I love you."

"Love you too Liv. Goodnight." Ending the call, I leaned against the stall a moment. I've never been happier.

"Liv." Elliot's voice came from the other side of the door. "We have a lead. Come on."

"Alright, be right there."

Xxx

We weren't able to bring the killer to justice. He killed himself before we were able to catch him. He put a gun in his mouth as we broke in the door. On a better note though, we were able to close a cold case and give some closure to a few families. "Who wants to go for a drink?" Fin offered to buy. "And call Alex. I'm sure she misses you."

I shook my head. "Alright. I'll meet you there." Everyone was happy for me and Alex. They would give us crap but in a friendly way. We had to pick on each other to keep things light.

Xxx

"I'd like to make a toast." Elliot raised his glass. "To Alex and Olivia." Everyone raised their glasses with him. "Even though we didn't get along with Alex at the start-"

"Elliot…" Alex warned. The rest of us laughed at her death glare.

"We have all grown to love her. She's one of us now. And especially because she's dating one of our own." I hid my face in my hand. Oh God. He's going to make one of these speeches. "None of us knew that these two lovely ladies would grow to care about each other. Alex and Olivia fought the first few months Alex came to babysit us."

"Elliot!" It was my turn to glare at my partner. Again, he paid no attention. Everyone else laughed along with him.

"Everything aside, I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say this, I'm happy for both of you. You both deserve to be happy. And in our line of work, finding someone who understands and deals with our hours is hard to find. So, stay together for all of our sakes. We don't need a pissed off A.D.A. on our hands."

All of us laughed. Everyone cheered for us. Tonight was our night to celebrate how far Alex and I have come. Food was ordered and we all told stories and had a good time. Looking over to Alex, I noticed the love that shined in her blue eyes. I knew that was love for me and me alone. I laced my fingers with hers under the table and mouthed I love you as Much told one of his conspiracy stories. I had finally found someone to love and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
